Fairy Tail: Legend of The Sage and Dragonborn
by 364th Legion
Summary: Naruto and Ysmir are from different realms, both having walked the path laid down by a prophecy. As a reward for their accomplishments and sacrifices, they have been reborn in a new world known as Earthland, destined to join Fairy Tail for a life with a new family and full of adventure. Crossover:(Fairy Tail/Naruto/ES5:Skyrim) Pairing in progress. Rated T (may become M)
1. Prologue

**Hello, this story is the combination of three of my favorite Franchises; Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Fairy Tail, and Naruto. I decided that Fairy Tail's universe is where the story would take place, while Naruto from his series will be a character is reborn in said universe, as well as the Last Dragonborn from Skyrim. I won't depict them initially as Overpowered, but they will develop their respective universes abilities and may pass on their abilities. In the future, I may add characters from the Skyrim and Naruto who were also reborn. As for pairings, I'm playing around with ideas with who ends up with who. This is just an experiment at the moment. Let me know what you think. If this prologue needs cleaning up, I'm prepared to do so. The title is also a working title.**

….

 **Fairy Tail: Legend of The Sage and Dragonborn**

 **Prologue:**

A young man in a stone gray cloak sat atop the Throat of the World, meditating with several large creatures around him. These creatures were considered myth until recently. They were known as Dragons. They were his servants; his followers; his brothers. In this realm, people would fear being surrounded by a contingent of Dragons of different species. But not this man. He didn't show such fear of creatures who once terrorized the world. The reason being was that he had defeated their former Draconic ruler who was known as Alduin and absorbed fragments of his soul, in turn acquiring several of the said dragon's abilities.

This man was known as The Last Dragonborn, or Dovahkiin, by his Draconic subordinates. His accomplishments were of this. He was a skilled member of the Companions, Archmage of the College of Winterhold, Thieves Guild Guildmaster, Dark Brotherhood Listener, Member of the Dawnguard, destroyed Alduin, and stopped Miraak from returning from Apocrypha. He learned many things in Apocrypha, being the international realm of knowledge. He was a mage before anything else, constantly training himself or educating himself in new forms of magic and spells. He was also an Artifact Hunter and a collector of equipment. Take away all his magic, weapons, and armor, you'd get a man who had the power to blast you several feet back, breathe fire, and slow time with just the power of his voice. His Dragonblood and voice also gave him the ability to subjugate his draconic forces and conjure up storms. This man, was considered a living god by some, Thief, Assassin, and a false-god by elven peers. He was half human on the Nordic side and half Elven, commonly known as a Breton. His birth name was long forgotten. Now being known as Ysmir, a name given to him by the Greybeards.

As Dragonborn, he didn't need to meditate to control his power. He meditated because he knew there were more to his destiny. Recently, he had read an Elder Scroll that prophesized his transportation in a new realm, one that was so far untainted by centuries of war and magic flowed in the air. There were wars of course, but none were ever as bad as Nirn's. He wouldn't know of the history, and he'd have to relearn most of the magic he had been taught. He'd have to recraft most of his equipment, which the new realm would have the same advanced materials required to craft them, save Dragon Bones which he had developed a spell that allowed him to store several belongings in. Most of them happened to be texts and Black Books from Apocrypha, his Artifacts he had uncovered such as named Dragon Priest Masks or Dark Brotherhood Armor.

How he acquired all of these artifacts and became the man he was today, was full of hardship. The hardship of losing his loved ones to war had caused him to become a thief due to him being poor. Afterwards, he ended up being caught up in a conspiracy concocted by a woman known as Maven Blackbriar. He was branded as a murderer. He disappeared from the nearby hold and traveled. Eventually coming across a boy in Windhelm. One thing led to another, and the man found himself back in the very city he fled, murdering an old woman who abused children in an orphanage. Of course, he was pursued, only to escape. Eventually, he was sought after by the Assasins of the Dark Brotherhood, who offered him a proposition. He accepted, being trained as an Assassin. After he was trained up, fate would reward him as the Listener of the Dark Brotherhood. Soon after he became Listener, he began to resent himself becoming a monster. In turn, he turned on his family, utterly destroying each and every one of his former comrades. He was about to do away with himself when he was caught up in an Imperial ambush. Events would lead him on a path of self-forgiveness and he was given a clean slate. He atoned for his sins, learning that he was Dragonborn. As he had no real combat experience save stealth he leaned as a thief and murder in the Dark Brotherhood, he joined the Companions learning how to fight with basic skills. Eventually his skill and newfound valor earned him to become Harbinger of the Companions and a Werewolf. Eventually, he defeated Alduin, the World Eater, incidentally absorbing fragments of his soul and portions of his abilities. Soon after, he joined the Dawnguard to thwart the Vampire menace. After he destroyed the Volkihar Coven, there was a temporary time of peace. This time of peace allowed him to take up an interest in Magic. He spent several years being educated in the College of Winterhold, eventually becoming the Archmage. On one of his travels, he was ambushed by followers of another Dragonborn, Miraak. Ysmir, eventually travelled to Solsthiem to thwart the return of the said Dragonborn, earning a reward of infinite knowledge. Almost being driven mad by the amount of knowledge he had received from the Daedric Prince, he returned to Nirn and lived a peaceful life a top the Throat of the World, occasionally he'd return to the College of Winterhold and Apocrypha to research more on magic, which he was becoming more knowledgeable in. In between all these events, he had a habit of collecting and crafting all his equipment, which he guarded with jealousy. He kept his other skills sharp for the sake of nostalgia, but he never forgot who he was. He was a man whose history was complex.

But his time in this realm was coming to an end. He was to be partially reborn in another world. One that he could find adventure in. He remembered when he read the Elder Scroll.

 _After a Thief's Luck is restored,_

 _After a Dark child turns on his Mother and Father,_

 _After a Hunter becomes the Beast,_

 _After the Last Dragonborn has slain the World Eater,_

 _After the Sun has been saved_

 _After The Eye of Magnus has been calmed,_

 _After the war of the First and Last of the Dragonblood has been won,_

 _The Last Dragonborn will find peace,_

 _And Thus will be given a life of adventure in a new realm,_

 _As a growing child of the Dragonblood,_

 _Recreating his former trophies,_

 _Father and King of evolved Tamrielic Dragons,_

 _Behold, a mage of Earthland_

"It is time Dovahkiin," An old Dragon spoke, "I sense a time wound opening. We are ready to ascend with you."

"Will we remember each other?" The man asked with a smile.

"We'll be with you," A rare Red Dragon spoke, "In your soul."

"Our souls are going to become one then huh?" Ysmir spoke looking up at the blue sky. He could feel the energy begin to manifest. "Hopefully, I'll be able to bring you back into existence." A heavenly light began to shine down.

"We will be waiting," The Red Dragon spoke as a rift appeared. Every Dragon began to be lifted in the air towards the rift, eventually deteriorating. Flesh, blood, and bone turned into energy as Ysmir began to lift in the air. The energy became the souls of the Dragons which was in turn absorbed by Ysmir himself. As the Last Dragonborn entered the Rift, the age of his body seemed to reverse slowly from man, to teenager, to eventually becoming a young child before disappearing from Tamriel forever.

…

Naruto Uzumaki was a War Hero. He had saved the Elemental Nations and the world itself from the greatest threat that was ever known in the world with the help of his comrades. The International threat? The first wielder of Chakra, Kaguya Otsutsuki. The first time she had returned, he and his comrades of Team 7 had defeated her. This time, she had come back. With only one way of defeating her for good, he had eventually sacrificed himself to she would never return again. To ensure the balance in the Elemental World had been kept, Naruto took the Tailed Beasts with him.

When he awoke, he wasn't expecting to come face to face with Hagoromo Otsutsuki and Hamura Otsutsuki in a meadow.

"Hello Naruto," Hagoromo spoke with a warm smile, "I'm sorry for your sacrifice and I wish there had been another way."

"What will happen to them?" Naruto asked, "My friends, my homeland."

"Peace has finally been achieved," Hamura replied, "This time for good. With the absence of the Nine Tailed Beast, no country has more power than the other, while smaller countries band together to become one. It's not a bad trade off for the destruction of our mother."

"So what happens now?" Naruto asked with slight sadness, "Do I move on from here?"

"Well," Hagoromo spoke, "That is for you to decide. A life of sorrow and death surely is not the preferred way to live. Your next life, should you choose to accept, will be your last. But only if you wish for a life of adventure, not constant war."

"A life of adventure huh?" Naruto spoke before grunting a laugh, "If only things were so simple."

"Nothing in life is that simple," Hagoromo spoke, "If you wish to move on to the afterlife, you may do so, but this is an opportunity to live a better life."

"A better life?" Naruto asked, "How would it be better? I've lost everyone I've ever loved by giving my own life."

"You will always remember them," Hamura responded, "They'll always be within your very soul, especially with their gifts, which you can pass on to whomever you deem worthy."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"We will pass on the innate knowledge of the realm you saved," Hamura replied, "Starting from our understanding and harnessed use of Chakra."

"You mean….?"

"Every ability," Hagoromo spoke, "Every jutsu that has been created, will be accessible to you, but only after you rediscover them on your own."

"That's no confusing at all," Naruto replied sarcastically, "and while we're at it, let's make it difficult to obtain everything."

"If it wasn't hard," Hamura replied, "Then that'd ruin all the fun right?''

Naruto laughed slightly, "I guess so." Naruto spoke, "I guess I'll accept then."

"Very well," Hagoromo spoke smirking, "To begin with, we're going to gift you with all nine of the Tailed Beasts, within you, though they'll be dormant to begin with. I think it's only fitting that you learn how to create artifacts of the Elemental world to your liking. But be prepared to work for these abilities and creation. Your soul will have the innate knowledge, but your mind and body will have to work out the details and bring them into existence."

"I understand," Naruto replied nodding, "I'll have to rediscover chakra and Jutsu on my own."

"Not Chakra," Hamura corrected, "Magic."

"What…"

"In this new realm," Hamura replied, "Chakra doesn't exist. Your Chakra will be converted to magic and you'll have to study to understand the magic itself."

"Great," Naruto replied sarcastically. He learned more through his body than his mind, "Not really the studying type."

"That will change," Hamura replied, "Get ready…..it's almost time."

"Will I remember anything?"

"You will always remember your friends," Hagoromo spoke as Naruto started to glow, "and your mother and father. Here." He put his index finger against Naruto's forehead. "That way you can remember your past, or most of it. Take care of the Tailed Beasts Naruto. Though they are considered demons, they still are….."

"My friends," Naruto said smiling as his feet began to deteriorate, "Gotcha. Don't worry Sage, I won't allow them to fall into darkness once more. I'll protect them with my life."

"Your eyes will become powerful too," Hamura replied, "You'll have to train hard to unlock them though. The Sharingan, the Rinnegan, and the Byakugan will eventually be at your disposal. You already know the power of Hagoromo's Six Path's Chakra, something you must learn to utilize once more."

"You know what that means Naruto," Hagoromo spoke as Naruto's legs completely deteriorated, "You will have access to the Nature types of Fire, Water, Wind, Lightning, Earth, Yin, Yang, Yin-Yang. This will allow you to combine the Nature types to create Wood, Lava, Ice, Storm, Boil, Dust, Explosion, Scorch, Magnet, Steel, Swift, Crystal, and Dark."

"Essentially," Hamura spoke, "You will be an embodiment of Chakra or Primordial Magic, something many mages seek power from. It is advised that you do not share this revelation with anyone who could use this knowledge against you."

"I won't," Naruto replied as his fingers began to dematerialize just like his legs and waist, "I guess I'll just have to figure it all out on my own."

"We wish you luck," Hagoromo spoke, "Enjoy your new life.

"I will," Naruto replied as only his head was left, "And thank you both." Eventually, he disappeared from limbo.

…


	2. Earthland

**A/N: I was pleased to see that the prologue garnered some attention with the number of views and a few follows and favorites. Before you read this chapter, I want to point out that this is a project that I am undertaking on a shared profile because I do not trust the internet enough to make my own and I'm sort of computer illiterate. My older brother is the one who controls the profile and uploads it. He has shown me how to monitor this story. As such, He is a busy man with two jobs and a semi-social life :P. Anyways, I notice that a lot of anime fans who write stories use the Japanese language for techniques and magic, and use honorifics. I am not skilled in honorifics and I don't see the point of using the language when this is an English based story. I apologize for this and it is not meant to offend anyone. I would also encourage reviews, or anything similar so I can easily access them due to me not having email of my own for this profile. Any questions I'll try to answer with an Author note. Thank you for your support!**

 **Chapter 1: Earthland**

 _Naruto_

He woke up in the middle of a forest, as a preteen. He was no longer his nineteen-year-old self. He was a twelve-year-old boy once more. He wore black shinobi sandals, orange pants, and a black shirt. In his previous life, in his early life as a Genin, he was a shinobi with no real talent other than being able to produce Shadow Clones and had a vast amount of chakra. He wasn't really smart on an educated level, but he was good at deception and coming up with ways of defeating his opponents. But now, he was very intelligent. His intelligence rivaled an old friend of his, Shikamaru Nara's. He remembered his previous life, like it was a dream. Everything he had done, he remembered. From his early days as a child before he even became an Academy Student, to when he had sacrificed himself to destroy Kaguya for good. He remembered most of it.

The young boy bawled his hand into a fist as he lay there looking at the sky before smiling. He finally felt at peace after a lifetime of sorrow and war. He leaned up getting a better view of his surroundings. The forest was thick, full of lush greenery that rivaled the forests around the Hidden Leaf Village and the Forest of Chakra near the Land of Waves. He wondered where he was. He remembered Hagoromo mentioning that his new life was in a realm known as Earthland. He knew he'd have to adapt to this new land quickly if he was to be successful here. He was always up for a challenge. He got up and stretched, his body slowly getting used to being without the muscles and adult peak human condition that it once was. Of course, he felt weaker than before. He was definitely slower than before, one of the many things he'd have to work on. He knew how to train himself to be back to his former self, but it'd take time. At least he remembered how to do the Shadow Clone Technique. He tried using it really quick only able to get four shadow clones to appear. It was better than nothing he supposed

He left the area, traveling aimlessly towards anywhere other than his current location. After around two miles of walking aimlessly, he wondered if he could use his Chakra…no magic, to walk up a tree to get a better view of his surroundings. He got two steps only to fall backwards. "Well that ain't happening," He spoke to himself, "Basically, I'm starting from scratch." He growled in slight frustration before picking himself up and moving on. He didn't fully grasp the concept of having to re-learn techniques once more, until now. He cried inwardly of this revelation. After hours of traveling he came up on a town. He acted like a normal kid who was just wandering around. He definitely looked the part. He looked like a kid who was lost, but in reality he was taking in the sights, trying to interpret where he was, or at least what the town was called.

"Excuse me kid," A man said, "Are you lost?"

Naruto looked up at a man who had orange hair and wore a dirty dark green cloak with dark clothing underneath.

"I'm lost."

"You're lost?" The man responded, "well how about I help you find your parents."

"I'm an orphan," Naruto replied frowning, "My parents were killed a long time ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that," The man replied sounding sincere, "Do you have anywhere to go then?"

"No," Naruto replied quickly coming up with a lie, "I'm just a wanderer. I've been living in the wild since it happened."

"Hmm," The man spoke, "How long have you been on your own?"

"I don't remember," Naruto replied fabricating a story immediately, "Since I could read I guess. I don't remember much. I don't even know what year it is."

"It's X775," The man spoke.

"That means," Naruto spoke, "I'm twelve years old…..and it's been seven years since I've been on my own."

"Seven years?" The man said, "That's a long time kid. Do you remember where you're from?"

"I don't really know," Naruto replied, "I remember traveling to this land for seven months aboard a boat that's been adrift. I survived off of fishing and birds dumb enough to get close to my boat."

"Wow," The man said sounding impressed, "That's some story kid. It's amazing to think that you survived on your own."

"It's no big deal," Naruto replied trying to sound unfazed, "It's just another part of life."

The man looked at the kid intently. Something about the kid intrigued him. The kid kept his cool about everything despite his hardships so far in life. Being a top tier person in his profession, he opted to learn more about the kid.

"Say kid," The man said after some thought, "What do you say to something to eat? In return you tell me a little more about yourself."

"Sure!" Naruto said already having his favorite meal planned.

"Well what do you want?"

"Miso Ramen!"

"Miso Ramen it is then."

"Hey Mister," Naruto spoke as they walked down the street, "What's your name?"

"Gildarts Clive," The man said, "What about you kiddo?"

"My name's, Naruto Uzumaki!"

…

 _Ysmir_

He stood atop a mountain that was covered in snow, just like the Throat of the World, his body forming from the Time Wound he had come out of. The cold snow against his bare feet as he wore ragged skinned clothing, similar to what he had worn before being ambushed by Imperials long ago. At this height, wind blew drowning out his hearing. A normal human or Mer would succumb to the extreme temperatures, but not Ysmir. It seemed that although he was no longer a man in peak physical condition, his body still retained the Nordic blood in his Breton veins. Years and years of meditation a top the tallest mountain in Tamriel, had helped him become immune to the effects of hypothermal temperatures. It also helped that his Dragonblood kept his blood at high temperatures. His body was that of a slightly muscled twelve-year old boy, his face was sort of blend of sharpness and bulkiness due to his Nordic blood in his Breton race. His eyes were light brown, almost amber while his hair was short and dark brown. He didn't carry the scars from dragons, beasts, and swordplay from Skyrim, his body was unmarked at the moment. He was a fine looking young lad if anyone of the girls in Skyrim were concerned.

"So I traded one snow mountain for another," Ysmir spoke to himself, "Ironic." It wasn't as if anyone could hear him, with the howling wind. He looked at the landscape, noting everything down the mountain. The world's natural air turned everything in a distance and at a lower altitude having sort of a blue hue. He started to tread down the mountain, but not before activating his innate magical spells in his hands. He could activate both his _Flames_ spell and _Heali_ _ **n**_ _g_ Spell, though had this inner urge to call out their names right before they were activated. " _ **Fire Destruction: Flames**_ ," He calmly spoke as he melted ice with a steady stream of flames. " _ **Restoration: Healing**_ ," He spoke. No matter how many times he casted it, there was this innate primal urge to speak out the name of his magic. Was it a stipulation in this plane? He didn't know. He wondered if he could summon his familiar that every one of his race had the ability to do. He attempted it. " _ **Conjuration: Wolf Familiar**_." He released the energy in his hand for an ethereal wolf twice the size of a normal wolf to appear. In all purposes, it acted and looked like a normal large wolf, save the fact you could see through it.

"Hmm," Ysmir spoke attempting to cast a spell he had been taught before, "I wonder….Shock Destruction: Thunderbolt." Nothing came out save a few tiny sparks. "Just as I thought. I'm going to need to train and reeducate myself on how to cast them." He wondered briefly if he could use The Voice.

" _ **FUS!**_ _"_ A small amount of force sent snow flying. At least there wasn't any need to say the fact that he was using the Voice.

" _ **FUS RO!"**_ This shout sent more snow flying, though it was significantly weaker than its normal version. He doubted that I could even use the final word of power in Unrelenting force at my current level. "I can still knock a Troll off his feet though. That's good I guess." He tried calling upon the other words of power, and failed all except….

" _ **WULD**_ _!"_ He closed the distance between me and a rock twenty meters away within seconds. "Heh," he spoke looking back at his previous position with a smirk, "Still got it. Guess it's time to get going then. I'll have to practice some spells as soon as I find some kind of work."

He continued to walk down the mountain for maybe an hour before he heard something. It sounded like an old woman. "Get away from me you over grown monkey!" He peered down a ledge, that he would've walked right off to another lower elevation of the mountain. From above he could see a pink haired old woman with a cloak on, cornered by a large ape like creature with a similar posture as a Frost Troll.

"Human not nice!" He heard the creature speak, "I will enjoy taking you over." The pink haired woman threw a bottle at the creature. There was an explosion but it only angered the creature. "Bad human!" He smacked her towards the edge of a cliff. The woman was now fighting consciousness. "Maybe I eat human to see how hag tastes."

"Do your worst," The resilient pink haired old woman challenged.

" _ **Conjuration: Wolf Familiar!"**_ Ysmir spoke. The ethereal wolf appeared near me and proceeded to pounce down on the creature like a Saber Cat. I took the opportunity to slide down the steep ledge as the ape-like creature was pushed back to the ledge of a long way down. "Banish yourself Wolf." The ethereal wolf disappeared as its jaws disengaged from the creature's arm.

"A puny mage!?" The creature spoke as it rubbed its forearm with another completely disregarding how close it was to the ledge, "Me will take over you and eat hag."

"Damn you're dumb." Ysmir spoke shaking his head. The thing had the intelligence of a young Nord child.

The creature started to throw a tantrum. "Me make human pay!" It uttered, "Me take over you-"

" _ **FUS RO!"**_ Ysmir shouted causing a distant sounding thunderclap and a force that was enough to cause the creature to fall backwards, right off the ledge into a 100 meter drop. "Well that was easy." He walked over to check up on the old lady who struggled to stay away, but failed. "Hang in there." He looked up from her to notice that there was a cave that was right under where he stood a moment before he took on the unintelligent ape. "That'll do."

It wasn't hard to make a camp fire and bedding for the old woman. He used the straw of a nearby mountain pine tree for the bedding and the wood as fuel for the fire which was lit by his fire magic. He even managed to procure two snow rabbits for food and fur all in under thirty minutes. He waited for the woman to wake, checking her vitals when he could. She seemed stable. He rummaged in her pack pulling out a small bottle labeled healing tonic. He didn't know what to do with it. Was it ingested or applied as an ointment. He didn't want to accidentally poison her or waste it. So he settled with covering her with her own cloak and bandaging her shoulder. To be able to take a hit like from a humanoid ape creature like that was something else. Most people couldn't take a swipe and would lose a limb from infection. Was there something in this world that was enhancing people or something? There were so many things that Ysmir questioned about this world. He wondered if others could use magic here.

Three hours passed, and he could hear the older woman stir. "W-where am I?" Her voice sounded old and wizened, kind of scratchy. She looked around and scratchy.

"Your safe ma'am," Ysmir spoke from across the fire as he tanned the fur of the rabbits, "Try not to move. Don't know how bad you're banged up on the inside."

"I'll manage," The woman said in a haughty tone, "I suppose a thanks is in order young man; you took that Vulcan down without a problem. Not many mages can do such a thing, especially one for your age."

"It's no problem ma'am," Ysmir replied putting a makeshift stone knife down, "Any decent soul would've done the same as I have. I would have used that tonic on you, but I was unsure if it was safe for ingestion or not."

"Very cautious of you," The old woman spoke taking the bottle, "It is ingested." She drank it.

"I see," Ysmir replied then smiled, "Well then I'm sorry that I didn't give it to you sooner."

"It is no problem," The woman spoke.

"I guess introductions are in order," Ysmir spoke, "My name is Ysmir."

"I am Porlyusica," The old woman spoke.

"An honor to meet you Porlyusica," Ysmir said holding out a stick with cooked rabbit meat on it, "Care for some rabbit?"

…..

 _Naruto_

Gildarts had taken Naruto to a Ramen bar nearby and had ordered enough food for Naruto. Gildarts looked shocked and dismayed at the amount of Ramen Naruto had finished off. "Jeez kid….." He spoke heartbroken, "That's a lot of food." He laughed it off. "I guess you must really love Ramen huh?"

"Yep," Naruto said with childlike innocence, "My favorite food."

"I can tell," Gildarts replied with a chuckle, "So tell me squirt. What're you gonna do now?"

"Hmm," Naruto replied, "I don't know. I guess try to find something to do. I mean, I don't have anywhere to go."

"I see," The older man replied, "Why don't you tag along with me for a while? I'm sure I can find something for you to do."

"Okay," Naruto replied with content, "What do you do?"

"I'm a mage kid," Gildarts replied, "I go around taking jobs and get paid doing it."

"Ooh," Naruto replied enthused, "Sounds cool! What kind of jobs do mages do? Huh? Huh?"

"Well sometimes we fight monsters," Gildarts replied, "Fight bandits, use our abilities to help people, and whatnot."

"Wow so there must be a lot of work!" Naruto said, "Maybe I should become one!"

"I like that spirit kid," Gildarts spoke, "But can you even do any magic?"

"Ehh?" Naruto said going chalk white. He regained his composure right afterwards. "Maybe, I dunno. Haven't tried before…..unless this is magic? _**Shadow Clone!"**_ Two shadow clones appeared next to him in a puff of smoke. If Gildarts hadn't treated Naruto to Ramen, there probably was a high percent chance that he wouldn't have revealed his secret technique. He was a shinobi after all, or former. Plus, he was technically gathering information at the moment. He had to give some information to receive some.

"Whoa!" Gildarts said immediately impressed, "You can duplicate yourself? That's some pretty fancy magic you got there."

"So this _is_ magic!" Naruto replied in mock satisfaction, "I've always been able to do this. It helps me learn things."

"Oh it does huh?" Gildarts asked.

"Yep," The blonde haired kid replied, "When one disappears….I learn stuff. Like what it's seen if it's been out of my sight."

"Plus we're real handy too!" One of his clones continued, "We can do anything the original can do as long as it's in his limits."

"Hey that's pretty handy," Gildarts said clearly impressed, "I can definitely see you finding some work that way."

"Hmm," Naruto said thinking real hard, "I wonder…where can I find work then? Do I go around asking to help people?"

"Nah," Gildarts replied, "Well you could, but you'd get the dumb jobs that are only meant for servants or something. To get better jobs, just join a guild."

"A guild?" Naruto spoke, "What's that? Some sort of club?"

"Man you don't know what a guild is?" Gildarts spoke holding his palm against his forehead in disbelief.

"I spent half my life in the wild remember….?" Naruto deadpanned.

"Oh right," Gildarts said, "My bad. Well let's see. There are several different guilds that specialize in different aspects, most of them legal. There's Mercenary Guilds, Merchant Guilds, Bandit Guilds (Not legal by the way), and what I'm a part of, Mages Guild. All Guilds are governed by the Magic Council, Mage's guilds being their primary focus. The magic council has right at equal power as the King of Fiore, which is the country you're in. There's basically types of guilds they classify every guild under. Legal and Dark. Long story short, Legal guilds follow the rules, Dark Guilds don't."

"Cool!" Naruto said, "So what if I joined a guild huh?" His excitement could not be contained. "Will I find people like us?"

"Of course," Gildarts said, "My guild's like a family for the most part. A rowdy family that is." Naruto stopped what he was doing and let that sink in.

"A family?"

"Yeah," Gildarts spoke, "Some of them are rough around the edges, but a lot of them are a bunch of people who become close friends."

"Really?" Naruto said starry eyed, "Can I join huh, huh, huh?"

"Well you'd have to ask the guild master," Gildarts said, "He'd probably say yes, but still. It's up to him. I'll tell you what. Tag along with me, and I'll take you to the Guild Hall over in Magnolia. I just got done with a job, so I'm heading back for another. In fact…..you just spent a fourth of my pay of one of my jobs in twelve bowls."

"Whoops," Naruto said embarrassed, "Sorry 'bout that."

"Don't worry about it kid," Gildarts replied, "Come on, you can crash at the hotel room I rented out tonight. Got a long journey before we get to Magnolia." Naruto followed Gildarts somewhere else, putting an unusual amount of trust in someone he just met, pretty much disregarding all the rules and cautionary skills he was taught with strangers back in the Academy. No one before ever said that Naruto had common sense.

….

Ysmir soon found out how guilds worked here in Earthland thanks to Porlyusica. Despite the old woman's anti-social behavior, she decided to give the brat a chance. He was calm and well-mannered unlike the brats Makorov had taken under his wing…plus he saved her life, so there was that. And somehow, him offering her sustenance in the form of cooked rabbit helped her along.

"Interesting way that the government organizes guilds here," Ysmir said rubbing his chin and staring into the fire, "Back where I'm from, Guilds operated mostly independently. Some were illegal yeah, but the High King or Emperor didn't have anything to do with our guilds. Especially if a guild made it a point to stay out of the affairs of politics and war. We kind of just did our own thing."

"Where did you come from young man?"

Ysmir could sense something from this woman, and it wasn't something most people could sense. It was an innate sense that only dragons to feel. She didn't _feel_ like the rest of the world around her. It was like she wasn't even from this realm. In fact, Ysmir would bet his life on it.

"Believe it or not," Ysmir spoke looking at the icy stalagmites and stalactites behind her as if he was staring off in the distance, "I'm not from this realm."

Porlyusica's eyes widened in realization. "Does that mean you're from Edolas?"

"Edolas?" The dragonborn questioned, "I'm sorry ma'am but I've never heard of that realm." He smirked. "No, the realm I'm from is sort of a multi-realm. The Cosmetology of the realm I come from is different from this realm's. It'd be kind of a long story to explain."

"Well we've got time," Porlyusica said, "It's getting late, so neither of us are going anywhere."

"Well let's see here…." Ysmir replied, "I guess I can start with how my realm is perceived. There are three portions of the multi-realm. Mundus, Oblivion, and Aetherius. Mundus encompasses my planet that I was born on known as Nirn, its moons which are Secunda and Masser, and the Aedric Planets. The realm surrounding Mundus is Oblivion. It is home to various planes of existence that are tied into Mundus in some way shape or form, though did not contribute to its creation. It is home and origination of the Daedra who are magical and primordial entities that are essentially immortal. Aetherius surrounds Oblivion. It is another realm in which Primordial Entities were created. It is the source of magic which is fed off of the other two realms it encompasses. The primordial entities of Aetherius had a hand in creating Mundus."

"That's a complicated way of putting things," Porlyusica spoke, "But how do you know this is how your multirealm was created?"

"The Gods and the Daedra," Ysmir replied as he put another piece of firewood in the fire, "I don't know how things work here, but the Gods are the Aedra, their planes are the planets inside Mundus. The Aedra do not normally physically appear on Nirn, but their spirits, their influence is definitely there. I've only known of three appearances in the form of an Avatar. I haven't witnessed the first two myself, but I know they are true. Akatosh, the Dragon God of Time, also the leader of the Pantheon of the Nine Divines, appeared in the form of a Glowing golden dragon that managed to banish a Daedric Prince back into its realm of oblivion. The one time before that was when Talos, in the form of a mortal who helped a living immortal known as the Nerevarine went to fight Dagoth Ur who was immortal due to an artifact known as The Heart of Lorkhan. The last time I saw a God who was considered Aedric but also a Dragon was the first born of Akatosh, incidentally one of my many brothers, was Alduin the World Eater."

"World Eater?" Porlyusica said, "A Dragon who _eats_ worlds?"

"Not literally," Ysmir replied, "But figuratively. He was to end time, erasing the souls in Nirn from existence so a new world could be born. In truth, he was supposed to be the mortal plane's salvation. But my brother grew arrogant and mad with his power. He believed that the Dovah, pardon me, Dragons were meant to rightfully rule over the mortals. This was early on in the Era's after Mundus' creation. Alduin was banished from the age of the Dragon War to the era I was born in. At the time, I was rather a despicable man who justified my own actions by theft and assassination. But I saw the light and repented for my sins. I had no idea that I had the soul of a Dragon, bestowed to me by Akatosh himself. My "father", not by birth, but by soul and blood, had named me the Last Dragonborn, the ultimate Dragon Slayer. In time after much training and meditation, I went to war with Alduin and his Dragon followers. Eventually, I defeated him in Sovngarde, a plane within Aetherius. I absorbed portions of his soul, which was what Dragons have the innate ability to do. But I couldn't use any of his abilities beforehand. There were two more events I partook in, but they're water under the bridge, both almost as menacing as my fight with my older brother."

"That's some story," Porlyusica spoke, "But I'm not entirely sure I believe if."

"I don't blame you," Ysmir replied, "I wouldn't either."

"Yes well…." Porlyusica continued, "If all of this happened, how did you end up here in Earthland?"

"An Elder Scroll," Ysmir replied, "Foretold that I'd be transported here for all my deeds to begin anew. Though I just arrived, and the Dragon break had eaten away my age, I already like it here."

"Dragon Break?"

"Forgive me," Ysmir replied slightly embarrassed, "It's what people in my realm refer to as a rift. Its meaning comes from Akatosh who is the Dragon God of Time. To clear up eating away my age, I was twenty-five years old when I left Mundus. Now I am a mere boy."

"What is an Elder Scroll?"

"Artifacts that are basically the history of the past, present, and future of events that will or has occurred," Ysmir answered, "I have come across four of them and used three of them myself, almost becoming blind. These Scrolls are powerful, where they originated from are a complete mystery. My mentor once told me that they exist in and out of time itself. Who they were created by is not certain. But whatever is on those scrolls, tends to happen eventually or already has."

It seemed a lot of information to let sink in and Ysmir had plenty more to tell. Whether or not Porlyusica believed him, was an entirely different matter. Ysmir knew the truth, and that's all he needed. He didn't know why he was even revealing his past to a stranger. It just felt natural.

"Interesting story," Porlyusica spoke, "I don't know if I believe it or not but…..you seem like a decent human being."

"Thanks I guess," Ysmir said sweatdropping. He then changed the subject. "You mentioned Mages Guilds earlier. Are you apart of one?"

Porlyusica sighed, "I work with a guild of misfits known as Fairy Tail," She said, "I used to be a fully fledged member, but I retired attempting to be a hermit. But my former teammate occasionally brings in someone for me to heal, even if I can't perform magic. I comply of course, but my faith in humanity has dwindled."

"Hermit life huh?" Ysmir spoke with a full smile, "You sound like me and the Greybeards. I-" He figured that he'd save this story for later. "Long story short, we stayed atop a mountain where no other mortal dared to go due to the fact it was inhabited by us and my dragon brothers. All we did was meditate and train ourselves in The Way of The Voice."

"What's that mean?" Porlyusica asked.

"I thought you said you didn't believe me."

"Humor me."

"The Way of the Voice is the belief of how we use our magical power known as a Thu'um, or The Voice," Ysmir spoke, "The Voice is literally a gift from a God known as Kynerath, to mortals so they could learn to Shout like Dragons from my realm. The shouting I'm speaking of is not like speaking really loud. It is using a word of power in the form of ancient magic that comes from the very soul. Do you remember that spell I used that knocked the….what was it….the Vulcan over the cliff?"

"Yes," Porlyusica spoke.

"That was a Shout," Ysmir spoke, "Two words of power. All shouts are in Dragon language; just adding that in there."

"I see," Porlyusica spoke, "I guess you were speaking the truth then. I have never known magic to do such a thing by speaking the spells directly like that."

"That's not even the strongest that shout can get!" Ysmir said getting excited, "There are three words of power in each shout, not to mention individual training on each word of power! I can-" He stopped himself regaining his composure. "Forgive me, being a kid again kind of overwhelms my twenty-five-year-old mind. So what of this Fairy Tail Guild? Is it possible for me to join?"

"Yeah," Porlyusica spoke with slight contempt for the guild, "You'd fit right on in. Crazy, loud, and potential. When I heal up and find some Medicinal herbs that grow on this mountain, I'll take you there."

"Thank you ma'am." Ysmir said with a smile.

…..

 **The End**

 **A/N: If it feels as if I'm disregarding Naruto and focusing on Ysmir, I'd like to point out a few things. First, Naruto's history is well known by his fans who have followed the series since the beginning. Explaining that over and over is kind of cliché. Second, because of the Nature of The Elder Scrolls, as it is primarily a roleplaying series, there are a variety of ways to follow the life of a character from there. There's a difference between Naruto and Ysmir, though they had their fair share of war. Naruto is a shinobi who's entire life revolves around keeping secrets while Ysmir is literally a legendary figure, where word gets around fast about his accomplishments. His carefree attitude is the result of three years of solitude and reverting back to being a child who gets overwhelmed with emotions and involvements typical of his age (child-like innocence). Thank you for reading!**


	3. Fairy Tail

**A/N: I am glad that so many people enjoyed the first official chapter. I received a PM stating why I focus on Ysmir's abilities more. I thought I made it clear, but apparently I didn't. We all know what Naruto's going to be capable of, but Ysmir's background is more of a mystery. To attempt to bring him on the same level as Naruto in the future of this story, you kind of have to focus on him just a little more. I'll balance out both characters and find a way to.**

…

 **Chapter 2: Fairy Tail**

 _Naruto_

There wasn't much to getting to Magnolia. Gildarts didn't expect Naruto to not once complain about getting to Magnolia faster because he was tired. In fact, the kid seemed to have an abundance of energy, even running around Gildarts a couple times, or to run up the path ahead of him and come right back. His Shadow Clones were also a nuisance to an extent. They were involved as well. Gildarts ignored it for most of the part, though part of him couldn't wait to get the kid back to the guild and out of his hair.

Naruto on the other hand was busy exploring the forests in several directions at once. He discovered many landmarks to help him in the future if he ever needed to be. Streams, rivers, waterfalls, large trees, boulders; anything of use. In his head, he was mapping out the general area he and Gildarts were traveling to Magnolia Town. It was actually a skill he and his fellow students were taught to do in the Ninja Academy. It was an essential skill of a shinobi. Slowly, Naruto was also figuring out how to convert his Chakra Control knowledge into a magic form. This mostly revolved around climbing trees with no hands. It was slightly easier than before. It also helped that he had three of his shadow clones training. He could let them get a couple miles behind before having to disperse them.

"Do you ever calm down?" Gildarts asked Naruto as he walked with Gildarts while some of his clones were running back and forward across the path, "Your clones are so noisy and hyper. So I'm guessing you're the same way."

"Sorry Gildarts," Naruto replied rubbing the back of his head, "I'm just having them run some training."

"Training?" Gildarts replied, "What kind of training?"

"To help me control my magic," Naruto replied with an unexpected response, "They're running up trees."

"Running…up trees?" Gildarts replied confused, "You're joking right?"

"Nope," Naruto said grinning, "It sounds dumb, but it works."

"I get the feeling you aren't telling me something kid," Gildarts spoke then sighed, "But whatever. Keep having them run up the trees." Gildarts couldn't help but admit something though. _That kid is a genius. I wonder how effective running up trees is help with magic control actually is?_ There was an obstruction in the way in the form of armed men. Bandits. Normally, Gildarts would've walked right through them with his Crash magic, but he couldn't just get through them with Naruto by his side. There were at least twenty of them.

"Well lookie here?" One of them said, "A pair of travelers."

"Who are these clowns?" Naruto said unimpressed.

"Bandits," Gildarts replied.

"That's right pops," Another said, "Now why don't you hand over all of your possessions and we'll let you pass unscathed."

"Why don't you move out of our way before you take a beating?" Naruto challenged. Gildarts would have said something about Naruto's foolishness but he knew that there was no real danger here. Gildarts could wipe them out without even wasting a single percent of his magic. "Hey let me take care of them! I want to see if that training paid off."

"Are you sure kid?" Gildarts asked.

"Yeah," Naruto said smirking and pounding his fist into his palm, "These clowns are going to be easy."

"Alright," He replied, "I'll stay outta this. But if you get into any trouble I'm going in. Deal?" He wanted to see what the kid could do.

"Deal." Naruto immediately looked at the group of now laughing bandits calculatedly. _Will I even NEED shadow clones? These guys smell of booze even from here._

"Hahahaha," One of them utter, "A little brat taking us on? What kind of idiot are these guys?"

At first, Naruto ran at them like a normal human, then immediately burst into a quick speed only obtainable by exerting magical energy. The quick burst of speed shocked everyone, even Gildarts.

"Whoa," Gildarts said in surprise, "Where'd that speed come from?" It wasn't as fast as his own, but it was still impressive.

Naruto jumped clearly over the bandits heads avoiding a swing from a large sword that came crashing down. He made a Shadow Clone appear below him, who latched onto him and slung him headfirst into the crowd before dissipating. He used momentum to push off of the back of a bandit just before he hit the ground. Naruto then proceeded to sweep two off their feet jump up to avoid another sword, land sitting on the shoulders of a larger bandit, and jerked his body to spin him to the ground. He used magic infused fists to punch another in the gut has he fell headfirst off the bandit he slung to the ground, then sprang off the ground with his hands to pretty much rabbit kick another bandit. He was surrounded at the moment and they all closed in on him. Naruto summoned three more Shadow Clones muttering the technique once more. All four ducked under several swings by rolling under the arcs of their arms as they swung down. At one time, two bandits where forced to their knees as they were kicked in the back of the said knees, while the other was thrown into a group of three bandits.

"Wow," Gildarts said blinking with surprise, "I guess he _can_ handle himself. And I was worried." _His fighting style is pretty intense too. Where did he learn all of this? Combined with his clones, that can appear out of nowhere, he's a formidable opponent indeed._

Gildarts watch as Naruto laid into the bandits, easily overpowering them with his small form and bursts of magic from his fists and hands as he attacked at everything in sight. With four Naruto's in there, the group of bandits didn't stand a chance as they were pummeled into the ground one by one. "Whoo!" Naruto said wiping his brow as his shadow clones stood around, "That was an intense workout. Man I gotta get stronger."

"What do you say boss?" One of his clones spoke, "Back to training?"

"Yeah," Naruto said as he spotted something he liked, "Start tree climbing."

"He's talking to himself?" Gildarts spoke sweatdropping.

"Oh what's this?" He picked up a Tanto and began inspecting it, "Oh nice, it's in good shape too. Wonder where the holster is?" He looked around for the holster of the Tanto finding it on a bandit. He unstrapped it from the bandit.

"Hey!" The bandit said after barely regaining conscious, "that's mine!"

"Can it stupid!" Naruto said pushing the man's head into the ground with his foot and picking up the guys pouch, "Take this as payment for attacking us. Oh and all this money. At least….I think it's money?"

"Wow you have no shame do you?" Gildarts said laughing, "I guess they deserve it after trying to steal ours."

"Well I got to start somewhere," Naruto said letting the ends of the money fly through his fingers as he flipped through them. "Jewels? I'm not sure how much its worth but I got 104,000."

"That's worth a month's rent in a decent apartment and some food," Gildarts replied, "Depending on where you rent one in Magnolia. Anything else on these guys you see that you want?"

"Nah," Naruto said holding out the money he earned, "I think they learned their lesson. You want some of this? After all, you did say that I ate up a good portion of your money."

"Don't worry about it," Gildarts said throwing it off, "Watching you take out the entire group was payment enough. Come one, what do you say we get on out of here?"

"Sure," Naruto said grinning.

…

 _Ysmir_

"You know, among my many fields I was good at back home," Ysmir said as he pulled cooked rabbit meat off a stick, "I used to be a skilled alchemist." He only revealed this because she had told him she was Fairy Tail's medical advisor.

"You were?"

"Yes ma'am," Ysmir spoke, "I don't know how those skills would help me here as I have no way of knowing the properties of plants and other ingredients in Earthland."

This boy was full of surprises. If everything he had told her is true, then he would be a great asset to Fairy Tail, and possibly a good way to get those scrawny brats out of her house when they got in over their heads. "Hmm," Porlyusica said, "Interesting, what were your specializations?"

"I studied whatever came to mind," Ysmir said, "I was a part of a Guild known as The College of Winterhold and became the Archmage. One of the fields I assisted in while a student, was alchemy. I admit I wasn't any good at it at first, but after a while I helped created potions and poisons that could change the tide of a war. Healing potions, stamina enhancing potions, magic restoration potions, and poisons that could drop a giant within seconds."

"Okay now I know you're just telling a story kid," The old woman said, "How long have you been cooking this up?"

"What do you mean?"

"You said you are twenty-five," Porlyusica spoke, "There's no way you could accomplish all this by the time you're that age. When did you start this grand journey of yours?"

"I was twenty when I found out I was Dragonborn," Ysmir spoke voice unwavering, "And as far as being twenty-five years old, it's kind of easy to accomplish all of this when your body is one third Vampire." She gave me a look. "If you keep giving me that look I'm going to blush."

"Get serious kid!" Porlyusica yelled finally having her temper flare.

"Very well," Ysmir replied, "To understand the vampirism, you must understand this…." Ysmir told her about the Tyranny of the Sun prophecy and the truth of the Companions' strength before continuing. Porlyusica, despite bordering the line between belief and disbelief listened on. "...The many times I switched between the Beast Blood and the Volkihar Vampirism, eventually caught up with me. I was in a permanent state of having my body split up into three portions. The human skin is what you see now, with Vampirific skin that strengthens my durability. I can also do this." My eyes began to burn bright gold, just like a Volkihar Vampire's. "It lets me see in perfect darkness. And as far as the ability to halt my age, I lost that when I entered the time wound….as far as I know." Porlyusica soaked this information up like a sponge. "Now, for the Beastblood. It has mixed in with my Dragonblood, I no longer feel the effects of having it. I can sleep peacefully, I don't hear the father of Werewolf's call, and I don't feel the urge to enter beast form in the full moon. I am utterly free of all pitfalls involving the two abilities but cursed at the same time by the fact they'll never leave my body."

"Sounds interesting kid," Porlyusica spoke, "You're a great story teller. Now, why don't we get the herbs I need and drop you off at the guild so I can get back to my life of solitude until Fairy Tail brings a brat who needs me to put a band-aid on them?"

"Wow you're mean," Ysmir said before putting out the fire, "Hmmm oh well, that sounds like fun."

"Heh heh!" A deep guttural voice said, "I found humans! Strange child threw me off cliff! I take you over now for revenge!" At the cave entrance was the Vulcan, looking scarred and thrashed.

"Not again…." Porlyusica said.

"I've got this…." Ysmir said getting in front of her, "Leave now before I-" The Vulcan smacked him aside sending him flying into the icy wall. It didn't hurt Ysmir as bad as it would have a normal human. "That's so rude. Just like a mindless animal." He took off his shirt and allowed his pants to slowly slide down.

"This is no time for stripping!" Porlyusica yelled in slight embarrassment. Even the Vulcan looked shocked.

"Sorry," Ysmir said, "Since my spells and shouts aren't strong enough to do anything to this overgrown monkey, "I'm going the feral route and making a believer out of you." Before the falling pants even showed his manhood, he began to change. His skin began to expand as well as his muscle mass. His bones moved unnaturally, and he simply grew into something bigger. Fur grew, a wolf's head shaped, he crew claws. When the transformation was complete, his eyes burned amber, and the boy that stood there was no more, the Werewolf let out a guttural howl. Porlyusica's facial expression became a mixture between shock, awe, and fear.

The Vulcan growled before speaking, "Just cause you transform doesn't mean you won't taste good when I take you over human!" It charged at the Werewolf who leaped at the Vulcan pouncing on it like a predator. The Vulcan was knocked back, the two forces colliding, the very sound echoing off the cave walls. The Werewolf literally ripped off the Vulcan's arms before crushing its head in its jaws. Its guttural breathing of the Werewolf made the event terrifying. In a matter of seconds, one transformation _killed_ a Vulcan. The Werewolf sniffed the air before letting out a growl that turned into a howl. The sensitive ears of the Werewolf heard the heartbeat of the old woman. It turned around seeing Porlyusica's frightened expression. It made sort of a sigh that turned into a whine before walking over to where the discarded clothes were.

The werewolf began to shift and shrink, losing its muscle mass and fur as well as its bone structure until a boy stood there putting on his pants. "That takes care of that problem," Ysmir said as he put on his shirt, "Sorry for the mess, but using that form brings out a primal instinct in me. All I see is prey or a member of the pack."

"Y-you….." Porlyusica stammered in realization and shock at the same time, "You were telling the truth?" Everything finally clicked. Ysmir had told her a lot about himself, some of it seeming like some kind of story from a child's fantasy. But the use of his Voice, the way he used magic, and his ability to transform like a takeover, was accurate. Even the way he shrugged off a Vulcan's fist by getting up and his eyes that glowed burning amber when he willed them to. How could she not believe him now?

"I do not like to tell lies," Ysmir said shrugging.

"That was…. frighteningly impressive," Porlyusica said trying to regain her composure.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Ysmir spoke, "Now. What're these herbs you're looking for? I think that's enough excitement for one day."

"They're called Hikobe Grass," Porlyusica spoke, "They grow at the base of trees at the high altitude of this mountain."

"I see," Ysmir replied, "Well we're pretty far up here so we might as well get a move on." The two gathered everything of importance and left the cave. Finding enough herbs didn't take as long as Ysmir thought it would. In fact, Porlyusica gathered enough of the plants for several potions. Ysmir couldn't restrain himself from asking her about the plant. "So what properties does the plant have?"

"Its used to stabilize the cells in the human body when venom from snakes are applied to the bloodstream," Porlyusica replied as the two made their way down the mountain, "It also halts poisons from damaging cells any further than they already do, but it is not a cure."

"I see," Ysmir replied, "How many ways can you use the grass then?"

"I know of four potions that use the ingredient," Porlyusica spoke, "But I'm going to store these herbs for when I need them. No one is in danger as of yet."

"I'll have to get you to show it to me," Ysmir said, "Or at least write down the recipe? I'd love to try to make it."

"You're serious aren't you?" Porlyusica asked.

"Of course," Ysmir replied carrying his tanned hide over his shoulder, "I like to know everything I can. It's what got me started on Magic. My college years were probably the best years of my life as well as going to an island called Solsthiem after I got rid of Miraak for good. A highly skilled nearly three hundred year old Dunmer mage is there known as Neloth. We shared secrets in order to progress our knowledge on magic. Of course the old coot was the most eccentric elf you could meet, and he never took responsibilities for his actions even if they got his subordinates killed accidentally. Asshole. But we both became good friends."

"Wait?" Porlyusica spoke not getting something, "Elf? They actually exist?"

"Yes ma'am," Ysmir spoke, "They actually exist. I may have to write a book or something. I'm surprised that there are no elves in this world. There are several different sentient mortal races in my realm. On Tamriel, which is the regional Continent I'm from, For human races, there are the Imperials, Redguard, Nord, and Breton. I am a Breton, whose race has some elven ancestry. For elves there are the Altmer or High Elf, Dunmer or Dark Elf, Bosmer or Wood Elf, and Orismer or Orc. Finally there are the Beast races who are humanoids but considered lesser to many of the other races (I don't think that.). They are the feline people that are known as Khajiit, and the reptilian people known as Argonian. There is a lot of racial tension between all races, but I bore no ill will towards either of them. In fact, I was good friends with many people from the different races. Some of them comrades, some of them fellow colleagues, and all of them were people I could count on in a pinch."

"Maybe you _will_ have to write a book someday," Porlyusica spoke laughing, "I bet it'll be a best seller."

"Haha," Ysmir laughed, "We'll see." The two continued down the mountain before getting into a strange cart that Ysmir had never experienced before. It had wheels, some sort of contraption that powered it, and it had some sort of steering wheel to it. It was an open top to top it all off. He'd swear it was Dwemer if it was powered by steam, in fact, that was his first guess. "Peculiar," Ysmir said perplexed, "What is this machine? Is it Dwemer?"

"I don't know what Dwemer is," Porlyusica said, "But going off of the racial adversity you spoke of a few minutes ago, I'd say that was some sort of Elf. No, this here is what's called a magical vehicle. It is powered by a mage's magic or Lacrima. Since I have no magic, a Lacrima is needed."

"I see," Ysmir spoke as he looked at the said Lacrima. _It must be like a soul gem then._

"I take it you don't have one of these in your realm?" Porlyusica spoke as she cranked the magical vehicle and started to drive.

"No," Ysmir responded, "The only thing close to this with our level of technology are carts pulled by animals or boats moved by wind. There was once a race of individuals who were known as Dwemer. They disappeared a long time ago before I was born. But they were the most technologically advanced, having several contraptions powered by steam. I've heard of ancient contraptions that could fly that were able to carry many people, but this is new to me. They even have animunculi that guard their ruins to this day."

"Magnolia is a short distance from here," Porlyusica spoke getting on a dirt path, "You might as well tell me all about these animunculi on the way."

"Very well…." Ysmir spoke. He told her all about what he knew about the Dwemer, the places he has visited that they left behind, and the Animunculi he has battled or used in some way shape or form.

….

 _Naruto_

Gildarts and Naruto arrived in Magnolia. To Naruto's surprise, the _entire_ city moved, creating a path that went straight through town like a path being revealed in an impossible labyrinth. At the end of the path was a fairly medium sized building built similarly to a Pagoda but a much larger ground floor. There were stylized windows on showing a kind of a heart design as the frames. There were three banners on the front of the third floor of the building. From left to right, it was the crest of Fiore, the Fairy Tail Guild Mark, and Magnolia town's Crest. The Fairy Tail guild symbol was of a stylized fairy with an arrow and tail. "Whoa is that Fairy Tail?" Naruto said.

"Correction," Gildarts corrected, "It is the Guild members who are Fairy Tail. That is Fairy Tail's Headquarters. The guild hall."

"Cool," Naruto said, "So what's the deal with all these buildings moving? Is it because Fairy Tail members are that important?"

"Uh….." Gildarts said immediately embarrassed and scratching his facing nervously, "Um kind of….It's usually because of me."

"Huh?" Naruto spoke confused.

"I sort of…." Gildarts said embarrassed, "Get a little careless with my magic and forget about buildings in front of me…..you wouldn't believe how much money I had to pay just to get this town to install these systems."

"HOW ARE YOU CARELESS WITH MAGIC!?" Naruto yelled flipping out in shock, "and how do you just forget there's a solid wall in front of you?"

"Uh…." Gildarts said still scratching his chin, "Because my magic destroys anything I look at? I can always make an exit?"

"Oh that makes sense," Naruto said understandingly. To be honest, at one point in time, Naruto was more powerful and kind of forgot how fragile the world is around him as well; especially when he took his Nine Tailed form.

"Glad you understand," Gildarts said shrugging off the conversation as if it didn't happen, "Now, not going to lie, this place gets a little rowdy, but the people here are good folk." They walked up the stairs to become street level with the Guild Hall. The city started to transform back into its original position. The two walked into the front door seeing that the main floor was almost empty save a couple members. There were two guys who had been apart of the guild for around ten years now and pretty much the last of their generation other than Gildarts, who were a part of the guild. They were Macao and Wakaba. There was also a kid two years older than Naruto who was known as Laxus Dreyar. He was the grandson of the current Guildmaster and also the only member who was under twenty. Last but not least, was Makarov Dreyar, the Guildmaster of Fairy Tail and the oldest member of Fairy Tail.

"Gildarts!" The older man said, "It's been a while friend."

"We thought you had left just like everyone else," Wakaba spoke, "We're the only ones left."

"Really?" Gildarts asked surprised, "Who left this time?"

"Goldmine left a year ago," Wakaba replied, "Said something about starting his own guild."

"That has been on his agenda for a while now," Macao spoke, "It's been what? A year and a half since you came around?"

"Yeah well I had a job to do," Gildarts said laughing.

"You keep going on these jobs and you'll never settle down Gildarts," Makaba spoke.

"I tried once," Gildarts said, "And look what happened. She filed for divorce."

"That's because you work all the time," Macao joked.

"Still can't believe that she passed away man." Macao said.

Gildarts didn't say anything. He just stared into space at the mention of his ex-wife. He loved her after all, but things didn't work out. He focused more on his work than her….and that was the one thing he regretted most in life. Ironically, it caused him to work harder. But Cornelia will always hold a special part in his heart.

Makarov changed the subject. "So who's this little fella you brought along with you Gildarts?"

"Oh!" Gildarts replied, "This is Naruto. I met him on the way back from my job. Quite a little cunning mage we got here. He wants to join the guild. Naruto, this is Master Makarov, Macao, and Wakaba. And that kid over there in the corner listening to his music is Laxus, Makarov's grandson."

"Naruto eh?" Makarov said with a serious expression, "Step up here boy." Gildarts knew this was a fake expression. Makarov always had a soft spot for kids. Naruto nervously walked up to the older man. "You want to join Fairy Tail eh?"

"Uh-yes sir," Naruto replied nervously.

"Are you sure?" Makarov double checked.

"Yes sir," Naruto replied sweatdropping and looking a little more nervous.

"Okay," Makarov said simply, "Welcome to Fairy Tail." He pulled out a stamp.

"Huh?" Naruto said extremely confused and tilting his head like a confused fox.

"You want to join don't you?" Makarov asked.

"Of course," Naruto replied just going with it now, "Just a little thrown off."

"Don't worry about it Naruto," Macao said laughing, "The master's just a big softy."

"I am not!" Makarov yelled at Macao.

"Uh huh," Wakaba stated sarcastically, "A cute kid comes by and gives the old puppy dog eyes and you give in every time."

Makarov's head hung low in despair while muttering to himself. "You try saying no to kids when they look at you like a long lost puppy." The three remaining adults laughed.

"So what's the Guild tattoo for?" Naruto asked.

"So other Guilds can identify which guild you are from," Makarov said, "it's also proof you're a Fairy Tail Wizard because no one can duplicate it. It's kind of like a magic tattoo."

"Ooh!" Naruto said, "I've always wanted one of those!"

"Well here you go kid," Makarov said, "What color do you want and where do you want it?"

"Orange!" Naruto replied, "And right below my right shoulder."

"Okay here you go!" Makarov said placing the Guild Stamp on his arm, "Welcome to Fairy Tail!"

"Thanks!" Naruto said happily, "When can I get my first job?"

"Oh eager to start doing something huh?" Makarov asked kindly, "I like your spirit kid. Just wait until tomorrow, we'll get you a job don't worry."

"Aw I want a mission now!" Naruto said pouting slightly. It actually brought him back to his first days as a Genin, dying to go on missions.

"The kid's got spunk," Macao said, "But can he handle a job?"

"Oh don't let Naruto fool ya," Gildarts said, "He took down a group of twenty-three bandits all by himself. Think we got us a future professional on our hands here." This caused the only other teenager in the guild to become intrigued, instead of listening to music from his headphones.

"Really now?" Macao asked, "What sort of magic do you do Naruto?"

"I'll show ya!" Naruto said grinning, _"_ _ **Shadow Clone!"**_ Six more Naruto's appeared in the room.

"Whoa that's pretty cool Naruto!" Wakaba said, "Are these….actual clones?"

"We sure are!" A Shadow Clone responded, "And we can do anything the original can do as long as it's within the limits of the original."

"He's also a decent fighter," Gildarts said, "And uses them in battle. Haven't seen this much potential since the old days. Speaking of which, where is Ivan?"

"He's on another mission," Wakaba replied, "But Gildarts, there's something you should know."

"What is it?"

"Now is not the time you three," Makarov said, "We have children here."

"Yeah," Wakaba seeing his point, "Of course master."

"Gildarts," Makarov spoke, "You staying around for a couple days?"

"Yeah."

"Okay then," Makarov spoke, "I'll have to update you on the Guild's progress. So far, there's only us four, Ivan, Laxus, and our newest member Naruto here."

"And out of us all," Macao added towards Gildarts, "only you, the master here, and Ivan are S-class rank. And let's not forget about Porlyusica….even though she doesn't take jobs anymore, she's still an important member when we need medical assistance. Let's face it guys…..since Goldmine left and Ivan…." He stopped.

"Let's not dwell on that at the moment," Makarov interrupted only to be interrupted himself, "Let's celebrate-"

"Old Geezer!" The group heard from the entrance of the Guild Hall. The group turned to see an old pink haired woman with a kid next to her as they walked in. "Found a brat while on Mt. Hakobe. Saved my life from a Vulcan."

"Madam Porlyusica?" Macao asked.

"This kid beat a Vulcan?" Wakaba commented.

"Are you okay Porlyusica?" Makarov asked concerned. He was not expecting a fiery response.

"OF COURSE I'M OKAY YOU DUMBASS!" Porlyusica yelled comically causing the adults to look in shock, _"WHY WOULD'NT I BE!? YOU THINK I'D NOT BE OKAY STANDING HERE!? HONESTLY MAKAROV, DO YOU EVEN THINK BEFORE YOU SPEAK!?"_

Naruto and Ysmir stood there sweatdropping thinking along the same lines.

" _Boy, she can be scary,"_ Ysmir thought eyes wide.

" _Man,"_ Naruto thought with a frightened look, _"She could give Grandma Tsunade a run for her money."_

"If it wasn't for Ysmir here," Porlyusica said back in her calm demeanor, "I'd be a Vulcan right now. Quite the little story teller too. Kept me from getting bored. His stories so far seem to check out though."

"A Vulcan huh?" Wakaba said, "You must be a strong mage to take down one of those at your age kid."

"I'm okay," Ysmir said modestly, "And really all I did was get the drop on the beast the first time. The second time, I had no choice. I went all out with what I could. Plus, Miss Porlyusica is really nice. She listened to my stories and helped me understand some things about Earthland I didn't grasp. I also like her efficiency as a medical expert and alchemist."

Macao and Wakaba looked at boy with slight judgement over his statement. _"Did he just call Porlyusica nice?"_ Macao asked himself.

" _He's either delusional or trying to butter her up,"_ Wakaba deadpanned silently.

"….and he's well mannered," Porlyusica said, "and sometimes talk too much."

"Heeey," Ysmir said slightly offended with a childish tone. He then smiled after letting it go.

"So he wants to join the guild too?" Wakaba said, "That's two members today within ten minutes of each other."

"Yeah what a coincidence," Gildarts spoke, "Both of them look around the same age too."

Naruto and Ysmir looked at each other. "Hi my name's Naruto!" Naruto said smiling and holding out his hand, "Nice to meetcha!"

"I'm Ysmir," The Dragonborn child replied shaking Naruto's hand, "It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance too Naruto."

"So you want to join Fairy Tail too?" Naruto asked, "I just joined!"

"Yes," Ysmir said, "I wish to join." He turned to master Makarov. "Are you the Guildmaster sir?"

"Indeed I am young man," Makarov replied.

"I wish to join your guild," Ysmir continued, "Miss Porlyusica has told me a little about you and your guild."

"Oh really?" Makarov said, "And what did she say?"

"You're all a bunch of rowdy idiots," Ysmir replied honestly.

It got silent at the boy's blunt honesty. The adults hung their head comically and with disappointment, while Naruto struggled not to laugh.

"I like this guy," Naruto said grinning.

"You think that lowly of us Porlyusica?" Makarov asked crying slightly.

"Well," Porlyusica said nonchalantly, "The kid did ask, and I didn't lie so….yeah. Anyways, welcome back Gildarts. Somewhat of a pleasure to see you again."

"You too Porlyusica," Gildarts replied trying to be polite.

"Still walking through people's houses while they're bathing?" Porlyusica quipped.

"No," Gildarts said lightly trying to avoid the memory, "The city pretty much makes sure I don't do that anymore." Ysmir looked at the situation with a confused expression, wondering what in oblivion was going on and why they were talking about Gildarts watching someone take a bath. Naruto just went with it.

"Well it's good to have you back," Porlyusica spoke, "Maybe you can straighten that brat of Makarov's out a little bit and I won't have to have a member of your guild hospi-"

"Not here Porlyusica," Makarov silenced her gesturing to the new recruits, "Later."

"Hmph," Porlyusica said a little annoyed with the cut off, "Very well. I'm going home. I'll speak with you later Makarov. Hey kid." She was speaking to Ysmir. "If you ever want to learn more about potions, come to my home. You remember where it is right?"

"Yes ma'am," Ysmir spoke.

"Good," Porlyusica spoke, "Makarov, Gildarts, idiots, and kids…." The _idiots_ was directed towards Macao and Wakaba, causing them to sweatdrop. "Good bye. And don't need medical attention! I hate humans!" She slammed the door behind her.

"Sheesh," Naruto said, "That's a mean lady."

"She's not so bad," Ysmir defended her, "Just slightly anti-social."

"So Ysmir, was it?" Makarov asked, "You may join our humble guild, but now you must decide the color of your guild mark and where you would like me to stamp it."

"Hmm," Ysmir thought out loud, "Okay, I want it on my left arm and the color to be sapphire blue."

"Alrighty," Makarov said stamping the Guild Mark on his arm, "Welcome to Fairy Tail Ysmir. By the way how do you spell your name? Naruto's is easy to remember, but yours sounds kind of foreign.

" R," The dragonborn replied spelling out his name.

"That's a funny name!" Naruto said jokingly.

"Says the guy who's named after a fishcake." Ysmir wondered how he even knew that."

"I was named after a Maelstrom Jackass!"

"Ohhh," Ysmir said, "Whoops. Forgive me for insulting you."

"It's no big deal," Naruto said shrugging it off, "Come on! Wanna go exploring?"

"Wait!" Gildarts said, "Naruto don't you have to find an apartment first?"

"Nah," Naruto said smiling, "I'll save up enough to buy one instead of renting."

"Well where you going to sleep then?" Gildarts asked.

"In the woods," Naruto said simply, "I've done it for the past several years now, a few more won't hurt."

"At least get a cheap apartment then," Gildarts spoke, "You don't have to live in the wild anymore Naruto."

"I'll think about it," Naruto said nonchalantly, "I don't want to waste my money on a place to stay at the moment until I save up some more for a couple months ahead of time."

"I too am used to sleeping in the outdoors," Ysmir replied agreeing with Naruto's earlier decision, "I've done it all my life. And I agree with Naruto. I'll continue to do so until I save up enough money ahead of time." It will be just like the good ole' days when he escaped a chopping block, clawing his way through meager quests trying to earn some extra cash so he could afford a place of his own. He had to admit, as troubling as they were, Dragon attacks usually proved fruitful for him, either in the discovery of treasures around the area of the battle or the leftover bones and scales of the dragons themselves.

"Well then," Makarov spoke, "That won't do. I cannot have members of my guild homeless. I'll allow you two to take up temporary residence in the basement due to our low numbers at the moment. There are a few extra mattresses down there for our infirmary. I'll give you boys two months to gather up sufficient funds for an apartment."

"Thank you master," The two replied nodding. Makarov waved it off.

"Now," Makarov said, "Gildarts, will you come to my office? We have some things to discuss. Wakaba, Macao, if you're not too busy, will you show these new recruits around the Guild Hall and general area?"

"Sure," The three adults said at the same time. Gildarts followed the short old guildmaster into a side room.

"So the bottom floor is basically what you see here," Macao said, "This is the restaurant lobby where all of us hang out most of the time, the counter back there is the bar, behind it is the small kitchen where all the food is prepped and cooked. Upstairs is off-limits to anyone who isn't an S-Class mage. Not like it's much different up there though, just a few round tables and the S-class request board."

"And the request board that we are allowed to use is right here next to the bar," Wakaba spoke gesturing at the empty request board. "It's empty right now because it's the end of the week. Once a week Master Makarov posts new requests that come in the mail. We used to have a bartender and cook, but she left. Now we just cook what we want for ourselves. The master's office is right next to the stairs of the second floor. Come on down to the basement." He led them into the basement, noting that it was mostly more chairs and storage boxes. There were four mattresses near the corner of the basement. "The bathroom's over there if you two ever need to use it."

"So that's it boys," Makao said, "That's the grand tour of the Fairy Tail guild hall. What do you think?"

"It's pretty cool," Naruto answered.

"Cozy." Ysmir said simply.

"Glad you like it," Makao said, "If you got any questions let us know. And don't be afraid to hang out upstairs. Heh, even Laxus might want to hang out with you two. He was the youngest in the guild for a couple years until you two showed up. There haven't been any kids your age around here since him. He's always been the kid. He's kind of a loner though, hasn't had too many friends because his father won't let him have any outside of the guild."

" _This Ivan guy's starting to sound like a dick,"_ Naruto thought to himself. Ysmir didn't have an opinion on the matter. He had seen his fair share of opinionated people.

"Makao…" Wakaba said in a slightly scolding manner, "Don't worry about it kids. Ivan's just…..a bit intense, that's all. I sure you'll get along great with Laxus. Shouldn't be a problem. Remember what we said though, don't be afraid to hang out in the hall. You're Fairy Tail now, an extended family."

The two newcomers seemed slightly thrown off, as the two adults left to the ground floor. For Naruto, the thought of a family had been alien to him in his younger years. He used to be alone growing up due to being the container of a Tailed Beast. But this was a good feeling. Ysmir was thrown off due to the fact that even in the College of Winterhold, where he met peers like himself, others were usually there for their own benefit. Only when he traveled did he meet people he became fond of and eventually befriended. Soon, his only friends were his Dragonic brothers and colleagues around Skyrim. Now though, it was a fresh start for the most part. And the two newcomers didn't know it yet, but their role in Fairy Tail was going to change a lot of things in the future, even if time flows the same way. Being a child of Akatosh, no one knew this more so, than Ysmir.

….

 **The End**

 **A/N: So, I played around with the ideas of how to make Ysmir become strong just as Naruto will be and so far this is the result. I'm not going to lie, finding a storyline in this for Naruto is going to be tough, especially considering that I already have one for Ysmir. I don't want to spoil anything but Elder scrolls Lore involving dragons and will play a huge role in this series and I will change up a few things, something major that will alter the Grand Magic Games and Sabertooth. I may even involve a member of the Oracion Seis. I've actually do have a storyline that involves the three youngest kids in Fairy Tail at the moment.**


End file.
